The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing, displaying, merchandizing and transporting jewelry during personal travel.
Prior methods of jewelry travel rolls and cases allow delicate jewelry to tangle and break. Jewelry has been stored for travel in rolls to provide protection, but such rolls can be hard to pack or fit in hand luggage. Further, it can also be difficult to find jewelry in a roll pack, especially if it has moved or become tangled.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide an improved means for increased viewability of the contents.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a greater ease of packing.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide the above benefits while still the preventing the tangling of fine jewelry chains, or the intermeshing of various jewelry items, which if not removed very carefully can result in damage.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide tarnish prevention of jewelry during storage and travel.